The present application is related to wireless communication systems, and more particularly to tracking and positioning operations of GNSS systems.
A GNSS systems, such as a GPS system, often includes a module which continuously tracks an object's movement and reports its position to facilitate navigation. Conventional GNSS tracking devices require relatively high power to support intermittent tracking applications. In battery powered devices, such as digital cameras that have tracking capability to tag the pictures with their corresponding locations, low power consumption is highly desirable.